Shadows From Within
by IvoryBlackstone
Summary: Sakura had been thrown into the Endiover Salt Mines because of the betrayal of a love who had once been dear to her heart. Darkened with bitter and anger she will escape but not before she gets caught up with Celaena in a web of games.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **A Naruto crossover with the Throne of Glass series this should prove for an interesting read at the very least. How the idea came to me was from when I just finished Queen of Shadows. Sakura is someone I can work with a lot more better and although she has pink hair I really felt like she would make a great character in this series. So here is what is happening Sakura is now nineteen years old one year older then Celaena/Aelin and was sent to the Endovier Salt Mines because after the battle with Kaguya the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke ended up with Sasuke winning (not that tie that the boys had). Sasuke never realized the good thing he had with the friendship he has with Naruto and kill his once best friend. Sending Sakura away to a very far country as a slave and that's, that.**

 **Summary:** **Three years ago when she had been a free girl and one of the brightest of her age group in the village there had been peace. Now a young woman bitter and angry she will not forget the mn who put her in the Salt Mines but first she must help an assassin, befriend a ghost Fae Queen, and perhaps fall in love with a prince.**

 **Rated M - Mature**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the series Throne of Glass that would be Sarah J. Maas and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-Sama.**

 **Shadows from within the Glass**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **~oOo~**

Being stuck in three years of slavery in the Salt Mines of Endovier, Sakura Haruno had grown to be bitter and resentful but that didn't mean she didn't have those smarts she had, had as a youth. Along with the other thousands of slaves in Endovier, she had noticed a man hidden behind a cloak of black escorting the famous assassin Celaena Sardothien out of the Salt Mines. This wouldn't usually be something that would make Sakura care but with the tight grip on her left arm with her also being escorted out and none of the other slaves being touched mean't all the more that something was up.

The Salt Mines was all but abandoned from the royal Adarlan troops but today there had been groups coming in and out until they had finally found Celaena and Sakura. The Endovier's officials and overseers watched as the two females were being led away through the bright building. Going through many halls, corridors, and stairs she hadn't gotten to make a path in her head to dash out. The guard that was gripping her arm was also starting really piss her off.

The guard that had been leading her around right behind Adarlan's most notorious assassin intention was the one and the same as the guard in front of hers. They had been going at this for a while going through different halls, basically just going through different levels of zigzags. If she hadn't fallen in love with that traitorous bastard she wouldn't hve even been here nor would her best friend be dead. Insulted from herself from thinking about the past Sakura shook her head from side to side and looked ahead. No time for the past.

The guard following behind the hooded man entered into a particulary long hallway, Sakura glared daggers at the back of Celaena's head. If she got her hands free from this damned foolish puppet she would strangle the assassin. Whether she was famous or not. The assassin had been looking at the hooded man but as if she could feel Sakura's burning gaze she looked back at the pinkette flashing Sakura a grin. A grin that made Sakura burn in more angry. For sure, Celaena was a dead woman.

The assassin had always been someone Sakura didn't care one way or another about but Celaena had proven herself to be a good enough person whenever she had come to the other prisoners help. Hell, there had been times the two had tag teamed with each other. Did that mean Sakura trusted her? Hell no.

After waking up this morning in the rags that all slaves were expected to wear in the Salt Mines, eating grool they called food, Sakura had instantly went to work. Cleaving away at the rocks in the mines all of sudden the hooded figure that was gripping Celaena had brought in six guards, this had not improved the day at all.

Although once the hooded figure announced who he was to the overseer that had instantly peaked Sakura's interest. Chaol Westfall, Captain of the Royal Guard, and then Sakura knew that one of two things were happening. One that the assassin and herself were to finally be charged with death or something big was happening. Something big enough that could shake the very heavens striking back down to the earth and make the mines less frightening then they had use to be. Ever since Sasuke had sentenced her here, she had to repeat to herself that she would escape one day and on that day she would pay Sasuke tenfold but to her annoyance in this country her Chakra wouldn't work worth a damn. Apparently in the country of Adarlan her chakra was considered magic nd magic didn't work here.

Sakura remebered those dark coal eyes. The darkness of Sasuke's eyes matched even with the night. What she wouldn't give just for a good two or three minutes to put a pickax into those dark eyes.

With that thought the corners of her lips tugged upwards. There had been a situation this year with Celaena and a pickax. The overseer had pushed the assassin a little to much that day and boy did the golden blonde let him have it. Put a pickax right into the mans gut. Getting a glimpse of the sun was a blessing that she hadn't been privleged to see in a long time. The working slaves had a time schedule and that was with the slaves awakening before sunrise and leaving the mines at dusk.

Adjusting to the sun with her free arm, Sakura put her right hand on her forhead shielding her eyes from the blazing light that she hadn't seen in over three years it was quite a rare luxury even if it did burn. She gazed up ahead at Celaena once more who seemed bent on getting them into further trouble. The hooded guard handling Celaena had his hand on the golden hilt of the eagle shaped head of his sword.

Please Celaena do them both a favor and don't say anything. Just don't say any-...

"You're a long way from Rifthold, Captain," she had said and then cleared her voice. "Did you come with the King's army I hear earlier with those thumping fools?"

Ahhh! The ignorant, pissant, foolish assassin had just gone and done it. She always had liked attention whether starting it or just getting noticed. Leave it to Celaena Sardothien to have nothing but silence erupt into a big show. She just couldn't stand boredom. May the gods that are listening protect her. Maybe Sakura should reconsider the pickax and put it into Celaena. Oi vay!

These people were very different then ninjas but that didn't mean they did not have skills. Like the man ahead of her, Chaol, would be an opponent that Sakura wouldn't let her guard down around. There weren't many if any people these days that she would allow for her guard to be down. Celaena eyed the man from head to toe probably inspecting him to see if she even should fight back. The young blonde assassin was someone that Sakura knew off hand that she didn't want to cross but she would never allow Celaena to see that.

At last, the captain released his grip from his sword and Sakura's own escort had dulled down his own iron tight grip on her. The shift in the atmosphere was defintely still tense-the chord of the tensity would be to thick to cut but at least the captain and Celaena had calmed down a spark or two.

"What would a criminal like yourself even care for about the armies of Adarlan?" the Captain replied. How enjoyable it must of been for Celaena to be able to hear someone else's voice that was so close to her own.

Cool and articulate.

That was what Celaena was always telling Sakura how she should sound but the assassin always just said that Sakura sounded harsh and angry. Well, she wondered why. Then again it's not like the assassin knew about Sakura's history.

"Nothing," Celaena said, shrugging. The Captain let out a growl of annoyance.

Usually Sakura wouldn't get involved in others situation not unless it had to deal with an innocent getting raped or killed but with Celaena giving the captain another look as if she wanted to shed some blood. The time when the assassin had lost her temper not only had Celaena payed for it but as had Sakura because the overseers had seen the two girls working together before. Sakura did not want to see if the captain would fare any better than the late overseer.

"Celaena! Tone it down," she hissed. The captain looked behind him to give Sakura a look but his face was still hidden behind that black cloak. Celaena smirked at Sakura. If this was a game to Celaena then Sakura most certainly didn't want to play and she was getting tired of the golden blonde's bullshit. The guard escorting her only grunted but followed his captain past a series of wooden doors that they'd past a few minutes ago. Foolish, foolish men. Sakura had this place of what they had shown her like a blue print in her head.

"Come on Sakura learn to play a little." Then Celaena looked back to the captain with a sweet smile, "Where were we heading again?" When the captain didn't reply, Celaena had clenched her jaw and Sakura let out her own smirk.

Silence then took over echoing to loudly for either Celaena's or Sakura's comfort. Neither of them had seen where the captain had put the key to their irons. Not to mention the guard escorting Sakura and the five trailing behind them would surely be nuisances. These damn shackles would be a problem to. Also would Celaena team up with Sakura or would she leave the pinkette behind the soonest chance she got?

The guard escorted her into a hallway hung with iron chandeliers. From where she was standing, you could see outside the windows lining, night had fallen but there laterns shining so brightely that there were very few shadows to hide in. Lovely.

It was time for the slaves to be heading back for the wooden building where they all slept. There was some of that dreay song that some of them sang could be here, the ocasional crack of the whip on the slaves backs to some of Adarlan's greatest criminals, poorest citizens, and latest prizing conquests. The royal army of Adarlan digusted Sakura, the sooner she escaped Adarlan the sooner she could kill Sasuke.

While she had been brought here as a gift of peace treaty between Konoha and the country of Adarlan-not that any of it made sense. Of course Sasuke had gotten rid of Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-Shishou, and other Kages first after the defeat and death of Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke had locked away the Sai and Captain Yamato. Scared the villagers with the fear of turning them into slaves, the ANBU, the Jounins, Chunins, and Genins were on constant watch from the Sound village. Orochimaru and Kabuto had become Sasuke's left and right hand. For whatever reason that had been left unknown to Sakura the new Hokage, Sasuke had only inprisoned her for two days then had her on the first ship heading for Adarlan as a gift for its king who Sakura had only seen once.

But there were other things on the line right now then the past as she continued forward. Was she going to be hanged with Celaena? Dread made her clench her fist in fury. Celaena _was the important one_ to warrant an execution from the Captain of the Royal Guard. So why bring Sakura along?

They stopped at a set of red-and-gold that were very large she couldn't even see past them. The captain jerked at two of the guards trailing behind them to stand guard on either side of the doors, they stomped their spears in greeting. Making Sakura clench her teeth now. Her patience was thinning out even more then before.

The iron tight grip of the guard escorting her began to hurt more that she was sure enough there would be bruises by tomorrow morning for sure. Sakura and Celaena got yanked closer, but Celaena seem to make her feet made of lead and stopped. The guard escorting Sakura hadn't seemed to notice and he slammed into his captain making Sakur slam into Celaena. The guard bowed while Sakura rubbed her jaw that had collided with Celaena's head.

"What the hell Celaena?" she asked, irritated beyond belief now.

"Be quiet Sakura. If we were told more about what this was then maybe we would be more inclined to go."

"The one known as Sakura has been playing better then you have Sardothien."

"Yes but if you really want to egg her on then ask her about her history. Either way just tell me."

The captain just stayed silent pushing the assassin along. It was then that Sakura noticed Celaena's palms began to become sweaty. Perhaps she was scared? If that was even possible.

The large red-and-gold doors groaned open revealing a throne room. The glass chandelier sparkled like white diamonds and was shaped and curved like a grapevine which occupied most of the white ceiling, the hearth from the fire made the room glow of the color of embers and heated the room. The beauty of the room was like a slap to her face reminding her of everything she had lost.

"Come in here," the captain growled at both of the females, and the guard that had been escorting her shoved her toward the Captain of the Guard, both girls stood released. Sakura almost stumbled on marbled floor but thankfully got her grip giving the guard behind her a rather vulgar gesture. Another group of six guards trailed in along with something that shocked her a group of eight ninjas entered the room with the headbands of the Sound village on them.

Fourteen guards, plus their captain. Eight ninjas, plus their leader. The man who had condemned her sat on a throne made of ornate ashwood next to a ornate redwood throne. The ninjas and guards here were ruthless, bloodthirsty, and showed no mercy. She gulped tightly.

It could be seen in both of the girls eyes, Sakura's jade colored eyes, and Celaena's turquiose rimmed with gold eyes that they were defintely shocked. The handsome man on the redwood throne must of been the Crown Prince of Adarlan but it was the young man on the ashwood throne.

The monster who had destroyed Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N:** **So that was chapter one. Sakura is going to be the one Sasuke chooses to become the kings champion in that sick little game of the kings. How I'm going to have this work is that the king decides to have two champions instead of one. I know that doesn't make much sense probably but it's the best thing I could think of at the time. This will be my first piece of work so please review either if you liked or disliked it. If you like this story so far please favorite and suscribe to me for future stories and don't forget to follow the story itself. Also I will be putting up a poll. Sakura will have a thing with the prince but should she still be with him througho out the whole thing? You pick: Dorian, Sasuke, Chaol, Rowan, Lorcan, Aedion, or perhaps even Celaena/Aelin?**

 **Stay tuned for chapter two.**


	2. NOTE

Just a quick NOTE. Should I continue this story?


End file.
